Stuck at the enemy's house
by Obsessed Yaoi Girl Reborn
Summary: Joey ends up stuck at Kaiba's house because of a storm. The CEO admits feelings for the blonde that he NEVER expected. Maybe being stuck at the enemy's house wasn't as bad as Joey thought...especially when the enemy is kissing you... Seto/Joey


_This is my first fanfiction, so please don't be TOO harsh on me. CC is welcome, but flames I will just stomp out and ignore. All clear? Good. _

**Stuck at the enemy's house**

"Again, I ask, WHY ME?!"

"Because." Tristan said, pointing a finger in my face. "We all voted that you have to take him his homework."

"But it's not MY fault that the asshole was out sick and couldn't come to school! He can just catch up tomorrow, can't he?!"

"Joey..." Anzu said, glaring at me slightly. "It's not that big of a deal. You just have to take him his homework and high-tail it outta there. No big whoop. So stop complaining."

"If it's not that biga deal, why the hell don't you guys do it?! You all know that I hate that prick as much as he hates me! Are you trying to get me killed by sending me dere?!"

Yugi sighed heavily. "Joey...could you just do this one thing? We won't ask you to do anything else."

"Yeah." Ryou said. "I'll let you copy off me for the next math test."

"...Fine. But you guys owe me BIG time. And if I get killed out dere, you better believe it dhat I'll haunt ya for THE REST OF YOUR LIVES."

Everyone just laughed, while I snarled; picking up my books and storming out of the classroom.

"Stupid, god damn prick...probably playing hooky or somethin like dhat...damn jerk..."

Later that evening...

I literally stomped to the Kaiba mansion, muttering some curses about the stupid prick that was the main reason I was going there in the first place.

I noticed that the sky was getting black, but I knew that I was leaving that god forsaken place as soon as I got the stupid business over with, rain or no rain.

I rang the doorbell, and Kaiba's brother, Mokuba, answered it. "Joey! What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to deliver your brother's homework." I muttered angrily, glaring as I walked into the house and sat down on the couch. "I'm only stayin for less then a minute, then I'm high-tailing it outta here."

"You and my brother...really hate each other, don't you?" Mokuba asked, taking the books from me.

"Yup. He's a prick and I don't like him. Never did, never will." I said, tilting my head and smiling slightly at the younger Kaiba. "But you're an okay kid."

"Thanks." Mokuba said, returning the smile.

Suddenly, there was a loud clap of thunder.

I looked outside. "Oh, this is just great. Rain. What I DON'T need."

"You can't go out in a thunder and lightning storm!" Mokuba said when I got up to leave. "You might get sick!"

"No offense, but I can't STAND to be in the same house dhat the prick himself is in."

"You're not leaving." the younger Kaiba said sternly. "Because it pouring down oceans and you live a long way from here. You'd most definitely get sick."

I sighed through my teeth, going back over to the couch and sitting down grumpily. "Fine, I'll stay...as long as I don't have to see...him."

Mokuba beamed. "All right. Do you want something to eat? Drink?"

"Hmm...hot chocolate sounds nice, since it IS pretty cold. A little snack never hurt, either."

"No problem. I'll get the maids to get you something. Wait right there." the younger Kaiba said, running off.

I sighed again, going to the window and looking outside. "Fate is twisted. It makes you stay at the house of the person you hate the most. The one that will most likely kill you if he finds out that you're in his house." I ran my finger over the glass. "But that's what Fate is. Sick and twisted in a buncha ways."

I laid my head in my arms and continued to stare outside. "But I guess with that prick, it's a love-hate relationship. We both love to hate each other."

"You've got that right, mutt."

I jumped, surprised; turning around.

And of course, it's rich boy himself, staring at me. But the stare isn't hate...it's something else. Something I can't quite put my finger on...

"Don't worry. If you want me to get out, I'll gladly get out." I said, heading for the door.

"Who said anything about kicking you out?" he said, causing me to look at him in shock.

"What? What happened to da guy who didn't give a damn about anyone, eh?" I asked sarcastically, tilting my head and sneering at him.

He just made a 'tch' sound and glared at me. "If you go out there, you'll get sick. And they'll blame ME because I made you leave. I really don't need that from the geek squad."

"Ah, so in the end, it all boils down to your image, doesn't it rich boy?" I ask, venom on every word. "I'll just say I left on my own. There. Problem solved."

I began to open the door, when something pulls on my arm and pulls me into someone's embrace. "What would you say if I told you that I don't WANT you to leave?"

"!!" I exclaim, my eyes widening, my face going as red as a thousand strawberries. "What da hell are ya doin?! Let go!"

"I'm not going to." Kaiba says, a strange tone to his voice. "I've finally caught you and I'm not letting go. So deal with it."

I glare. "What the hell is that supposed da mean, eh?! I thought you hated me?! So what's the big idea, rich boy?!"

"Like you said earlier, it's a love-hate relationship with us. But you got it backwards. One hates to love and the other loves to hate. Get it?"

"...You...wait...what?" I ask, baffled. "You...really...eh?"

Kaiba actually LAUGHS. "You're still a dumb pup...but I guess that's what makes you so...you get my drift."

"Uh...yeah...but...why all the insults then? Why did you MAKE me hate you?" I ask, confused all over again.

"I really don't know, to be perfectly honest with you." he says, and I look up, tilting my head in confusion. "But I guess...it makes the victory all the sweeter when you tell someone."

"I...I honestly...don't know what to say..."

"If you don't know what to say," Kaiba says, a strange glint coming to his eyes and an actual SMILE coming onto his face. "Just kiss me. Kiss me and I'll explain it all."

My eyes widen, then my own smirk comes onto my face. "If that's what ya want, I guess I have no choice but to comply, eh? I'm already stuck here anyway, so might as well make the stay interesting."

He smirks, then leans down and claims my lips in a fierce kiss.

I respond instantly, all the while thinking, _Joseph Wheeler, you are CRAZY! You're kissing Seto Kaiba! Your most hated enemy!_

_Shut up. _I say to the denying voice in my head.

After it was over, I open my eyes, staring into the sapphire orbs of my most hated enemy.

He smiles slightly at me, holding me closer. "You know...I never thought that kissing the enemy would turn out like THAT."

I laugh. "I never thought I'd end up DOING that." I realize something then, and look up at him. "Hey, you don't seem sick at all! Were you just skipping?!"

Kaiba looks down and once again smirks. "Maybe I was. What're you going to do about it?"

"You...jerk!" I say, burying my head into his shoulder and glaring. "You KNEW that they would force me to bring you your homework, didn't you?!"

"Actually, no I didn't. I just assumed that the one of geek squad would bring it over. Never thought it'd be you." he says, running his fingers through my hair. "But don't get so heated up over it. Because of what they made you do, this happened."

"I suppose." I say, going red. "But you're still a prick."

"And you're still a mutt." Kaiba counters, and I can hear the smirk in his voice. "But like they say, 'Opposites attract.'."

I just tilt my head. "I guess so. But I never thought that this would happen. Fate and life are very weird..."

"Fate is always weird, and life is just strange." Kaiba says, and I look up at him. "But you have to admit, you never know what life is going to bring. And Fate...is just...something weird. Happens in mysterious ways and in mysterious places. So you just have to sit back and enjoy the ride."

"Mmm...you have a point dhere."

Kaiba raised his eyebrows at my vocabulary. "We DEFINITELY have to work on your vocabulary..."

"Shut up." I say smartly. "I can talk however da hell I wanna talk."

He sighs heavily. "Ah well...one thing I'll have to get used to, I suppose."

Then he leaned down and claimed my lips again.

The next morning, Domino High School

"No way!"

"Is that Joey Wheeler and Seto Kaiba? HOLDING HANDS?"

"What? Where?"

I look around at the shocked stares. "Is it really that surprising?" I ask, annoyed slightly.

Kaiba laughs. "I guess to them, it is. Though I'M not surprised. Don't people know by know that the most hated of enemies sometimes become the best of friends? Or more then that?" he gives me a weird look then.

"I don't know what you're thinking, but I DON'T want to know..." I reply, blushing slightly.

"You don't want to know. You really don't." he says, squeezing my hand a little. "But you'll find out one day."

"No...way." I hear a familiar voice say suddenly. "It's Kaiba and Joey...holding hands."

"You've got to be seeing th–oh my god, you're right."

I smirk at my friends, while Kaiba just stares at them. "Mornin guys! How's it hangin?!"

"Sometimes I just want to strangle you with that vocabulary of yours." he says, giving me a fake glare. But a smile was on his face. "But that would be...not very smart on my part, now would it?"

I suddenly feel him biting my earlobe. "H-Hey! What're you doing?! That tickles!" I say, laughing slightly.

"Is Kaiba doing to him what I think he's doing...?"

"I...think so..."

When he finished with that, he just smirked at my friends. "Sorry to tell you this, but this dumb pup belongs to ME, now. So don't try to hit on him. Otherwise...you don't want to know what I'll do to you."

He gave me a quick kiss on the lips then left, which caused the others to stare after him, then at me.

"Dude...what the hell happened at Kaiba's place yesterday?" Tristan asked me, shock in his voice.

I smirked. "Oh, nothing really. Don't you know that the most hated of enemies sometimes become the best of friends? Or more then that?"

With a quick wave, I chased after my CEO.

_My first fanfiction over. What did you think? Like I said, CC is welcome but flames will be ignored. I appreciate everyone's comments. :)_

_I know that there was some OOCness, but please don't beat me up over that. It was needed for the story._

_The companion piece to this will be up shortly. As soon as I have it written, I'll post it._


End file.
